


Jealousy

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz isn't jealous; Koujaku is just his. Period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> ... I lied about not writing after all. So I hope Noiz doesn't come off too possessive; I feel like he treasures Koujaku subconsciously in a way that counters his apathy. He is still just a child in the end.

"Ah~ Koujakuuu-san~!"

"Koujaku-san, over here!"

"Kyaaa, Koujaku-san!"

Noiz watched from under his lashes as a group of girls flocked around Koujaku as he walked down the street. Actually they were walking down the street -- just not together.

Not anymore apparently, Noiz thought with annoyance as the women continued screaming over one another, closing in on Koujaku quickly. Some tugged on the older man's kimono and linked arms with him while others just watched him wistfully pass by. It was becoming an everyday occurrence and honestly Noiz was getting tired of having to walk behind Koujaku and his parade of fangirls every time they went somewhere.

Last time he checked, they were together.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

One of the girls glared angrily at Noiz as he pushed his way through, as if warning him not to get in her way. Noiz ignored her though and continued shoving until he reached his lover. Koujaku was trying to appease one of his many fans who was gushing in front of him.

"I love you so much, Koujaku-san!"

"Thank you very much. I am truly honored," Koujaku said as Noiz took his hand and started dragging out of the circle. "O-Oi! Noiz...!"

"Hey, who do you think you are?!"

"How dare you touch Koujaku-san like that?!"

"You better not hurt him or else!"

The group of women looked at Noiz evilly as he and Koujaku kept walking. The younger man didn't bother looking back as he heard the fangirls whispering and hissing viciously at his back. Their words and opinions meant nothing to him; for all he cared, they could hate his very soul and he wouldn't mind. They were just followers, nothing special. They didn't matter at all, he thought, squeezing Koujaku's hand lightly.

"What the hell was that about?" Koujaku asked when they finally returned home. The sun was still up high, shining down brightly on Midorijima. Noiz shrugged as he sat down on the sofa, looking disinterested. They had managed to have a pleasant day together, considering the fangirl fallout that happened earlier. "Don't just shrug!"

Koujaku stood in front of Noiz, arms folded and a curious look on his face. He'd never seen the younger man act like that before; usually he let Koujaku go about his business when it came to women floundering around him.

"You're just an old man with good looks," Noiz had said one day after watching a girl run off merrily after shaking Koujaku's hand. "You've probably misled them somehow. I don't have anything to worry about."

"You never used to care before," Koujaku said as he looked closely at Noiz. "You always let the girls come around. Unless... don't tell me..."

Koujaku's eyes widened with realization, as if the answer had been there all along. Noiz frowned at the victorious grin that tugged at the older man's lips and the gleam in his eyes.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Koujaku asked. When Noiz didn't answer right away, Koujaku laughed loudly. "You are jealous, brat! I knew it!"

"I am not jealous, old man," Noiz said, closing his eyes. "I don't care what your fangirls do. I just care when they are interrupting our dates every day."

"That's jealousy!"

"Bullshit. Anyone would've done the same in my place."

"Because they're jealous too!"

Noiz huffed, suddenly annoyed again as Koujaku straddled his lap. Koujaku continued to smile, cupping Noiz's cheek with one hand while the other rubbed the pulse along his neck. His eyes bore into the younger man's, unrelenting but kind.

Koujaku was enjoying this, Noiz realized. He was enjoying the fact that he knew something that the younger man wasn't completely aware. Jealousy... what was that anyway? Was that really why he pushed those girls and dragged his lover away? Was that really why he got angry whenever their dates got interrupted by an outsider?

"Admit that you're jealous, brat. I won't hold it against you," Koujaku said softly as he leaned in and gave Noiz a small peck.

"But I'm not jealous," Noiz repeated defensively. Koujaku snorted.

"Yes you are, and there's nothing wrong with that. I find it quite cute really... it makes me happy that you feel that way," he said with a genuine smile, sounding pleased.

Noiz laid Koujaku onto the sofa then, looming over him. He kissed him soundly on the lips, sucking his lover's bottom lip roughly. Koujaku groaned, grabbing Noiz's shoulders as their tongues slid and wrapped around each other. Koujaku rutted against Noiz's knee as the younger male kissed and sucked his neck hard enough to leave lovebites.

"Nngh! Nnh... not so hard...!" Koujaku breathed as Noiz opened his kimono, pinching his nipples. "If you leave marks then they'll know, shitty brat."

"Let them." Noiz said simply as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. When they were both fully undressed he lifted Koujaku's legs onto his shoulders and slowly pushed inside, watching his cock slide in inch by inch until he was completely inside.

Koujaku let out a satisfied as they kissed again, his body adjusting.

"So you admit you're jealous then?"

"No," Noiz smirked, holding Koujaku's hips, "because I'm not jealous."

He took in Koujaku's very image as he thrust inside slowly: Koujaku's scarred, tan skin that burned under Noiz's every touch no matter what; his soft flowing hair that fell through his fingers like black silk; his red eyes that held a lust almost as fiery as his anger; and his lips that whimpered beautifully and cursed foully daily.

This was all of Noiz's to see. Even if thousands of women touched and held onto Koujaku, only Noiz would get to see what was beneath the kimono and the gentleman-act. They would never get to know the Koujaku that snored in the middle of the night or the Koujaku that could be an extremely loud drunk after three drinks; they would never get to see Koujaku shiver when he was tickled in the right spot or upset when the day wasn't going right. They'd never hear about his dreams or anything like that.

They'd never get to see Koujaku like Noiz saw him: his old man.

And as Noiz came inside Koujaku, he knew he was perfectly content with that.

Koujaku was only his in the end.


End file.
